


Wanna Bet

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lingerie, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 9





	Wanna Bet

When Jihyo enters the room that she shares with Minatozaki Sana share she was surprised that she saw her almost naked only in lingerie in the bed reading something on the tablet.

"Woah what a surprise," say Jihyo

Minatozaki Sana is surprised and says "It's one surprise for you"

"For say I'm surprised I'm surprised, you are so beautiful"

"I have bought it thinking of you"

Jihyo kiss her and say "You are so beautiful, you could do lingerie model like Victoria Secret and I would love it so much"

Minatozaki Sana is blushing and kiss Jihyo and say "Just take them off, not rip them and if you arrive at making me cum multiples times tonight, I will do for you one show"

"Is that a challenge ?" says Jihyo

"Of course" and he kisses her


End file.
